


A whore's best friend.

by Naomi_DemTorok



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_DemTorok/pseuds/Naomi_DemTorok
Summary: This is NOT part of the main story about the Torok Empire im working on. just something new.





	A whore's best friend.

This saloon smells like piss and throw up. Maybe there is a faint smell of whiskey, all covered with a fog of tobacco. The smell has seeped deep into the wooden walls, the carpet, everything. It doesn't seem to bother anyone as they laugh, smile and have a good time around me. The stairs leading up to the next level are cluttered with whores, and bastards alike. One man is trying to catch the whiskey his buddy is pouring all over a drunk woman's breasts. A table down in the center of the place has a small crowed of people watching some men play a game of poker. While a band plays the bombastic music for a good time. That is until I hear the band stop playing, curious i turn to the entrance and see her there. A beautiful young woman, she looks like she is from the heavens them self. I take a deep breath and turn back to my drink. its only for a moment till the band starts up again. Out the corner of my eye I see her walk up to the counter.

" **Excuse me sir?** " her voice was strong, and cold like steel. the bartender turned around as he was cleaning a glass with his rag. 

"Ma'am?" he looked scared of her for a moment, as she motioned for him to lean in. I couldn't hear but i could tell... she whispered something into his ear. All he did was simply nod and turn back around as she left the saloon. 

"Samuel?" he turned to me again with glass and rag in his hands setting them down as he watched me slide over fifty cents. 

**I had just rode into this town hoping to finally find a place to relax and get away from my past. Everyone in it was dead, ma and pa from the flu. Dint really have any friends, except my iron and horse. I made my money bounty hunting. there was more than money to my name, but reputation as well. My fingers twist the knob on the lamp to darken my room at the inn i had bought for the night. It was a cheap typical room. you open the door and there was a bed. A mirror with a basin in it to wash your face. I stop the lamp from going out as i catch a look at myself in the reflection. I look like hell, hadn't slept much in the last few days. tonight however, i was gonna sleep like a rock.**

**The sun rise woke me up as usual, yet i didn't mind today. Sitting up with a yawn i get out of bed and look at myself in the mirror, wearing nothing but my belt and iron. I cant help but frown, i cant tell if its the scars, or if im getting older. Either way it cant be helped I guess. I suppose ill just go see if there is work around the town, or just anything really. I seemed to have found quite the boring place. I walk down the stairs and look across the street at the saloon. There is a man getting thrown out by a man, he cant be too old. His hair was shoulder length and dark. The clothes he wore were just as dark, it was as if he wanted to vanish every time he stepped out into the night. He stared down the drunkard as he rested his right hand on his iron, the drunk fumbling to get up. Once he did he glared and cursed at the boy who had a straight face and didnt seem to care.**

"Do you have a family?"  **the boy as the man as i stayed still watching, seeing the drunk laugh.**

"NO, buts i gots friends! when we... git dun... with you. were gonn string the savage from a tree."  **As he talked his friends about three gathered behind him for a total of four. This man i was watching wasnt gonna budge. I stayed my ground and out of it as i watched each sided stare each other down and walk as slow as molasses to the street. A native girl was worried as she watched. She stood tense as the five men got ready to draw. The moment her stress hit its limit she clasped her hands over her ears and shoved her face into the arms of the old bartender. It was only for a quick moment before the shots rang out. I counted two from the boy, but the four men drop to their knees as the boy puts his iron away, then falls to his right knee holding his side. I guess one of the four had hit him. He was quick though.**

Im helped inside the saloon by the reverend and the girl Samantha. Who was crying and cussing at me like a storm. Putting a grin on my face like a cat with fresh fish. now i wake up with a throbbing pain on my side and Samantha opening the door.  

" _Oh good your awake... what the hell were you thinking doing something like that!?"_ I sit up and smile softly. Watching Samantha come close and sit on the bed giving me a shot of whiskey, and a cigarette. " _If you keep doing stuff like that for me your gonna get yourself killed one of these days."_

"I know." i say as i light the matvh and take a drag. watching her sigh softly as she shakes her head looking at the ground. Her fingers hiding her cheek. 

" _You cant keep doing it I...I cant let you."_ my hand gently reaches up and moves hers out of the way of her cheek, the sight causing me to take a deep breath. 

"Does it hurt?" I watch her gently nod as she speaks softly.

" _No, im fine._ " I can tell she is lying, Samantha usually was the one who got beat on by her customers. She may be used to it but that doesnt mean it didnt hurt her any less. She turns and looks at me, her eyes looking into mine. we share the silence for a moment before my eyes glance down to her lips for only a small moment. I cant help myself as i feel myself lean forward and kiss her cheek before looking back into her eyes. Her soft hand holding my cheek as she blushes. and looks away with a soft gasp. " _Your too sweet, im blushin."_  

_im not the kind of girl to blush, after all sex with random men is what i do. Yet i find myself doing that very thing as I feel his fingers reach under my chin and gently turn my eyes to his. my heart starts to pound as i look at him._

_"Your being bad, kissing women you dont know." i say in hopes hed laugh._

"Maybe i am. Are you saying your a good girl?"  _my heart starts to beat faster as i blush more._

_"W-well I-i'm sure im not.." I dont even get my words out before he kisses me. His lips pressed against mine feels like something ive never felt before. it make my heart flutter around as his hand holds my cheek causing me to melt to his touch. I cant help but want more as i move closer to him. His arms holding me close as he leans forward putting me on my back._

I break the kiss and look down at her blue eyes and kiss her neck as my hands start to undo her clothes. the only light in the room coming from a dimmed oil lamp and the moon. her fingers run through my hair as i kiss down her body. my lips grazing across her skin exploring each new part of her i uncover as i slowly undress her. her parted lips slowly take in small gasps of air as my lips kiss her breasts, each kiss ending with a teasing lick. her skirt fell to the floor with a soft thud as my fingers moved across her folds, making her gasp and hold my hair fimr as she looked into my eye egerly. 

_I could only look up at him and give a long whorish moan as i felt his fingers enter me. they curved up straight to my most sensitive spot making my hips buck slightly. He kissed me as they started working me hard. As they moved inside me i felt him press is thumb firmly against my clit and start to work it has his fingers pressed abit more firm against my gspot as if trying to touch his thumb.  My mind started to go blank as i lay in his control. suddenly my eyes open wide as i feel his lips smash against mine. feeling a tight knot buidling inside me, my body begging for more as i feel his fingers pull from me._

 

I hold the kiss and my arms hook under her knees, pinning them to her chest as her hands reach down freeing my length. Letting it brush up against her folds. my left hand slides up her leg to her neck holding firm as i break the kiss giving a painfully slow push into her. Samantha gasps as best as he can arching her back. as we each feel ever small little ripple and curve of eather as my hips start to move. her brath shallow as i hold her down controlling, the entire scene. her legs wrap around me, as i start to speed up my hand closing ever more abit tighter. despite my her not able to breathe she fills the wooden room with lustful whorish moans. 

_He has me moaning? I cant believe it, its my profession to sleep with men and he has me moaning. Every thrust pushing deep and hard hitting my deepest walls. The knot is getting too intense i cant take much more of it, my mind is going blank as he has his way with me. this is crazy!_

_"I-i'm getting close.... I-I.."_ I hear her let out a loud scream as i feel her tighten around me as i push deep. my hand closing as tight around her throat as it can. Her eyes widen as her legs tighten hard around me seeming to drag me closer, a gush of her excitement splashing against me as i reach my limit. My hard length jumping as thick ropes fire out like a cannon. Her lips parting as she manages a scream. " _oh fuck~!"  I pant as i slowly pull out and let go of her throat. Her breasts heave under me as i look down at her. Her ocean blue eyes begging up at me._

 _"_ You, ok?" I pant looking down still buried inside her. 

"O-one more time cowboy~" 

 

 


End file.
